Forum:3DS Game Deletions
I've noticed complaints on /v/ about the wiki having a lot of games that aren't really that great, and I can definitely see that with the 3DS section. I've compiled a list of games on there that have gotten pretty mediocre scores in general and while some of them may have redeeming qualities, we probably shouldn't keep every single game that's just "okay", especially if we're supposed to be trimming the fat. Now of course, I haven't played all of these games, so let's discuss what should stay and what should go. *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!! *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II I've heard really bad things about this port since the 3DS launch, not sure why this is even recommended. *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate *CRUSH3D *Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights *Dream Trigger 3D *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion *Frogger 3D *Heroes of Ruin *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D Got great reviews but it's also probably the worst version of Snake Eater and for that price you could get the collection on the Vita so I'm not sure if we should keep this there. *Nintendogs + Cats *Pilotwings Resort *Pro Evolution Soccer 2012 3D *Rayman 3D *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D *Ridge Racer 3D *Sonic Generations *Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir *Tekken 3D Prime Edition *Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward This version of the game has a save corrupting bug, should we really recommend it? Now, there are some games that got a lot of mediocre reviews but still seem to have decent fan reception (Code of Princess, Shinobi, Samurai Warriors) so I left those ones alone, but if you're against these too or anything on the list let's just voice our opinions below. Hypoxium (talk) 20:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) My Personal opinions or at least what I have heard about them: *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy I think it can stay. It's not a port of the console game, and supposedly pretty good. *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!! Not worth keeping on either 3DS or DS. It's mediocre, the 3DS version has a few glitches and bugs, and it's short as fuck. The best part would have to be the music. /v/ seems to idolize the show though, so expect some backlash upon deletion. *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Nah, this can leave. For a while it was okay-ish, but there really are better ways to play it on the go. *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate Why the fuck was this shit up here on the first place? *CRUSH3D Supposedly it's as solid as the PSP version. Having played some of it, while I'm a fan of the aesthetic change, I think it's still a neat little game worth playing. *Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights Nah, sadly this didn't live up to anybody's low expectations. Trash it. *Dream Trigger 3D Don't know quite enough about this to swing either way. *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Regrettably not worth it. Damn shame too. *Frogger 3D I added this, but it can go. It's a pretty niche appeal, even for /v/. *Heroes of Ruin I kinda liked it, but I also felt it's one of those games that's far better played with others. *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D Nah, this can go. Between superior versions and the Vita, this isn't an ideal way to play it. *Nintendogs + Cats No, take it away. *Pilotwings Resort Was a glorified tech demo that should have been free. Hardly lives up to the PW legacy. *Pro Evolution Soccer 2012 3D Don't know enough about these games. Supposedly 2013 was better though. *Rayman 3D This can go. Origins shouldn't be on here either if it is. Both are mediocre versions of 2. *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D I think this can go. Enough have complained about it. *Ridge Racer 3D Heard this REALLY didn't live up to any hype. *Sonic Generations This might be able to stay. I can't say either way. Heard it wasn't "great" but I also kinda like dimps sonic games, so I'm not the best judge on this. *Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir Nah, this sucked. *Tekken 3D Prime Edition Dunno. Might be worth keeping, honestly. *Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward This can stay, but make the warning more evident. Too many people would be pissed because 999 was on nintendo first and blah blah blah. Anyone else who wants to contribute to this discussion, feel free to. --Dejiko (talk) 22:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll remove some of the more obvious ones for now and leave the rest in case we get more input. Hypoxium (talk) 20:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Based on threads I've seen, these seem to be frowned upon. Should we delete these? Candidates for deletion: *Cave Story 3D *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Project X Zone *Skylanders Series *3D Classics: Excitebike *3D Classics: Xevious *Freakyforms: Your Creations, Alive! *Zen Pinball 3D *Netflix *Nintendo Video *Pokedex 3D Pro My personal takes: *Cave Story 3D - I think it's pretty pointless to have this on. The extras aren't really worth it. The game isn't really any different. And as for the music, it can just listened to off youtube or some other download. *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D - For a while it was pretty much the only portable snake eater. Now, not so much, and it was never a great version to begin with. *Paper Mario: Sticker Star - I think this game is a sick fucking joke an anybody who supports it is delusional and/or in denial. *Project X Zone - Nice fanservice, sure, but the core game is just buyer's remorse when you break it down. Endless Frontier is better for this kind of system. *Skylanders Series - Can't recall when it first got put up here, but it doesn't really belong for more than obvious reasons. It's REALLY niche anyways. *3D Classics: Excitebike - The lack of track sharing (STILL) sucks and there's better racing options to be had. *3D Classics: Xevious - I kinda regret this, but at the same time, I doubt many people enjoy it or care for it. *Freakyforms: Your Creations, Alive! - If deluxe ever gets to the price of the original, then maybe it might come back as a fuck-around sim, but honestly, I don't see it happening. *Zen Pinball 3D - outdated and lack of being able to update the core game with additional tables really hurts it in the long run. *Netflix - It was decent for a while, but now I don't really think it's worth it. Maybe in a pinch, but the alternative formats are way better now. *Nintendo Video - Blue man group: the app. There's occasionally something okay-ish at best, but those times are too far and few in-between. Axe it. *Pokedex 3D Pro - Pointless since X and Y exist. (not like it wasn't pointless before) Oh yeah, and opinions seem to be mixed, but I personally think NSMB2 should also fuck off since it's just a lame cash-grab. --Dejiko (talk) 03:29, October 19, 2013 (UTC) *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy - It's pretty good. You should leave it up there. *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!! - I personally don't like the show, but the game wasn't too bad. Wayforward did a pretty good job on this one. *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II - Personally, anything that was ported on the 3DS is an immediate weaker version of the game and therefore should be deleted, with a few exceptions of course. *Cave Story 3D - Extras are not worth the price it asks for. Even the most diehard CS fan shouldn't get this one. Plus the textures look ugly. You can't even see the faces on the sprites. *CRUSH3D - What sick bastard would delete Crush 3D? *Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights - Not worth keeping. Delete it. *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D - Easily the weakest port of the franchise. Just get the far superior HD edition. *Paper Mario: Sticker Star - Hilariously enough I was the one who put that entry up there, but now that I think about it, it really is a step down in the franchise. I liked the direction they were going with it, but it's so mindless and a complete waste of time. Some of the writing was pretty good, but there were not a lot of times when dialogue was spoken. Bosses were, "FIND THE RIGHT STICKER TO WIN" with no strategical depth. Puzzles were brainless and set pieces were the same as the NSMB worlds with no creative areas (except the Boo house. A humongous disappointment. *Project X Zone - Fanservice and fun if you're into the whole arcade action combo extravaganza. It has some good fan reception, or at least as far as I can see. I say leave it up. *Skylanders Series - I think anything Skylanders is immediately shit and should be removed. *I haven't tried it so take what I said with a grain of salt. *3D Classics: Excitebike *3D Classics: Xevious The 3D classics are the most blatant cash grabs yet and they can be emulated. Plus, I believe that Xevious is completely outdated and not worth buying. *Netflix - With the number of ways you can watch Netflix, the 3DS is the worst way to watch movies. *Nintendo Video - Does anyone seriously watch this still? *Pokedex 3D Pro - Completely pointless. *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate - It's my opinion that any Castlevania game after Symphony of the Night (except for Order of Eccleasia) just straight up sucked. I hated how Lords of Shadow played out and this game looks to be no different from what I expected. *Dream Trigger 3D - Never played it. It looks fun. *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion - Debatable. I'm leaning towards deleting it, but it wasn't bad. *Frogger 3D - Why bother buying this when the far superior Frogger for the Playstation 1 exists? *Heroes of Ruin - I say keep this one. It's still fun. *Nintendogs + Cats - No...just fucking no. *Pilotwings Resort - It just feels like a tech demo. It's only worth a rent, but nothing more. *Pro Evolution Soccer 2012 3D - It might be my bias talking but I believe sports games shouldn't be on the recommended wiki in general. Period. *Rayman 3D - Seriously not worth it. Just get the Playstation game. *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D - It's a trainwreck. *Ridge Racer 3D - It's kind of underwhelming, or so I've heard. *Sonic Generations - It's on par with the DS Sonic games, if not better. I say leave it up. *Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir - No idea. *Tekken 3D Prime Edition - See Blazblue Continuum Shift II *Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - An amazing game that's only hindered by that fucking bug. Keep it, but do warn them about the problem. That's my take on these games Haipayazoo (talk) 01:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC)